


Mature Mini-Fics, Prompts, and Shorts

by Ayri



Series: One Shots, Mini-fics, Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety, Cussing, First Dates, Fluff, Food, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Panic, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Marijuana, Massage, Multi, Needles, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayri/pseuds/Ayri
Summary: Prompts, shorts, mini-fics, and anything too short to make into its own story. To let you better curate your fanfiction experience, teen audiences rated and plus shorts will go in this fiction instead. The mini-fics under this category will potentially be spicier, have more mature themes, and/or just have contents that aren't kid-friendly. If you'd like the generally rated shorts instead, please go toPrompts & Mini-Fics.Tags will update as they are released. Individual Chapters will have the tags. I hope you enjoy them!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: One Shots, Mini-fics, Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749934
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. From Rock Bottom to the Moon in Under 2 Hours (Romantic Anaroceit Angst/Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's sick of trying hard at creating for no return and turns to his friend to try to fill his new free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Burnout Virgil and Roman with creative burnout comforting each other  
> Words: 4,370  
> Warnings: Bad-Self Talk, Self Hatred, Alcohol/drinking, drugs/drug use, food, cussing, creative burnout, stoner, deep Kissing, massages, misunderstandings  
> Characters: Roman, Virgil, Janus  
> Changed Identities: Non-binary Virgil (voi/void/voids)  
> Ships: Prinxietceit/roanxceit  
> Universe: Burnouts/Life sucks  
> Genre: Gay AF  
> Audience: 16+ (for Alcohol, recreational drugs, make-outs)  
> ngl it was supposed to be prinxiety with more drama, but like have you met me and my need for anxceit? Also, maybe Roman has suffered enough lately. I had rolled dice for some prompts but used the concepts and abandoned the phrases completely so I didn’t bother including them, just what I was originally interested in doing. Anyway then there was 4k of gay that nearly got 18+. my writing demon went ham. I left Roman’s creative passion vague so he could be more widely relatable.

Roman sighed and tapped the back of his pencil to the paper laying blank on his desk. He knew he should be productive with this rare free time. But everything he had done lately was met with criticism, or nobody had looked at it, or it was just so bad he couldn’t even bring himself to post it. This was supposed to be what he enjoyed doing. But the blank page was daunting. It made fun of him, even. It reminded him that he failed at what he loved so badly that he could no longer find solace in it. It used to be his escape. An empty page was just an opportunity, a blessing, a wish. But now it was his tormentor.

He leaned back in his chair. He didn’t feel like trying anymore. Maybe dreams are stupid. He already had a job that paid the bills. It wasn’t what he wanted to do, but he didn’t want to do this anymore, either. Maybe he was stupid for trying. Too stubborn to stop. Too dense to realize the support he got what felt like so long ago was just placating nonsense and people humoring him. Roman ran his hand through his hair in frustration and dropped his pencil. There was no point in trying if it wasn’t purposeful and didn’t pay the bills. It was just him wasting his time. He needed to find something else to do with his free evening, then. Maybe a new hobby. But he didn’t feel like doing anything productive at all. He may as well get in touch with the person he knew could teach him to be chill the most and see if voi was busy. Roman sent off the text and got up from his desk to go put on something more comfortable. If he would hang out with void, he couldn’t wear his work clothes and pick up any smells.

Roman changed into some old work out clothes- a soft shirt and some track pants. Easy to wash and also even if voi didn’t want to hang out he could just be a comfortable piece of trash in his own apartment. Roman wandered into his kitchen and checked the fridge, more out of boredom than any hunger or desire. He opted to drink some orange juice out of the carton. As he twisted the top back on he got an alert on his phone. Roman pulled it out of his pants pocket and smiled. Great, he was glad he didn’t have to be a singular piece of trash twiddling his thumbs on the couch alone and going to a worsening place every minute. If anybody knew how to forget your problems, voi did.

—

“Ro!” Virgil called brightly while Roman stepped into the front door. “It’s been, like, _ages_ ,” Virgil leaned back on to the couch with a goofy smile.

“I saw you _last week_ ,” Roman laughed, flopping down on the couch next to Virgil.

“Time isn’t _real,_ dude, don’t lie to me,” Virgil fake scowled and pushed Roman lightly on the shoulder. “How’s it been?” Virgil kicked back on the couch and threw voids legs up over Roman’s lap.

“Bad,” Roman shrugged.

“Oh, mood,” Virgil nodded. “What’s bad?”

“I’m shit at everything I do and my dreams are dead,” Roman threw up his arms in defeat, shaking his head dramatically.

“Holy shit, we’re so _vibing_ right now,” Virgil laughed as voi pointed voids finger between the pair of them. “But you’re not shit, I love the stuff you do,” Virgil objected, looking slightly confused.

“That’s nice and all, but one person isn’t exactly a fanbase make,” Roman huffed. Virgil furrowed his eyebrows at him.

“You just want to feel like shit, then, huh? I get that,” Virgil nodded after a pause. “You wanna be a piece of shit with me?” Voi asked casually and crossed voids arms behind voids head.

“How do you mean?” Roman asked, looking at Virgil in confusion.

“You know, get stoned and pretend life doesn’t suck like I always do,” Virgil shrugged.

“I refuse to believe you aren’t high already, you’re off work,” Roman said airily and flipped his hand.

“Eh, the buzz is wearing off,” Virgil lolled voids head to the side. “Jan! Get the bong!” Virgil called across their apartment humorously.

A muffled “You suck!” came through one of the bedroom doors. Virgil laughed at his reaction. Roman didn’t really get why they liked to rile each other up, but he thought they were cute together, nonetheless.

“Shit, I dunno if we have munchies,” Virgil muttered after voids laughter died down.

“I’ll be _fine_ ,” Roman rolled his eyes. He didn’t need anything.

“No, no, if we’re gonna get you fucked up we’re gonna do it proper,” Virgil shook voids head. “Jan! Going to the corner store! Text me what you want!” Virgil called out again.

“Fuck you!” Came from the bedroom again, though it was possibly the most affectionate ‘fuck you’ he’s ever heard. Roman raised his eyebrows, impressed.

“God, he’s such a sweetheart,” Virgil laughed and pulled voids legs off of Roman. “You wanna have a pity party on the couch or you wanna come with me, lover boy?” Virgil winked and Roman’s ears heated slightly. “Speaking of, is kissing on or off the table tonight?” Virgil leaned down and whispered into Roman’s ear and his entire face grew hot.

“On. I’ll come with you,” Roman said weakly. Virgil was good at riling him up too, honestly.

“I’m more into enthusiastic consent, Ro. If you don’t wanna make out you don’t gotta. We can watch Adventure Time or something. Make nachos and forget about them. You know, all that _classic_ burnout shit,” Virgil laughed and pulled Roman off the couch.

“No, I want to. You and Janus are sweet and I like hanging out. It’ll be a pleasurable distraction,” Roman said, trying to sound more into it. He was just feeling down and had trouble sounding enthusiastic, even if he was interested in mixing it up. He hadn’t spent intimate time with anyone in a long time and probably needed some contact.

“No, you’ve gotten enough half-assed bullshit lately, we’re not going to be a distraction, it’s going to be an _event_. If we make out I’m going all out. Some fuck-tunes and everything. Red wine. Chocolates,” Virgil offered temptingly into Roman’s ear. He had to admit the offer was tempting. “Maybe a massage, even,” Virgil winked and grabbed voids wallet and a taser out of a bowl near the door.

“Suddenly feel like spoiling me tonight?” Roman asked, feeling kind of confused at the sudden proposition. He would have been fine with making out and eating some chips. Hell, he was fine with just watching TV or something together, originally. He just didn’t want to sit home alone without anything to do.

“Eh. You just look like you could use something nice, and you like that romance stuff. You actually reached out to me first and told me outright that things sucked instead of dancing around it. That means you feel like as much of a pathetic heap as me and need a break,” Virgil shrugged and wrapped voids arm around Roman’s waist as they left the apartment.

“I contact you to hang out!” Roman said defensively. Though it probably had been a while. It is usually Virgil or Janus messaging him first since Roman tried to spend his free time creating. It wasn’t because he didn’t like them, though he clearly gave them, or at least Virgil the wrong impression because of it. Roman slid his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

“ _Sure_ you do,” Virgil drawled derisively after staring him down. “Look, I know you don’t feel the same way. I’m not bothered,” Virgil shrugged, though there was something about voids tone that made Roman have trouble believing void. “I still get to kiss you sometimes and Jan continues to tolerate me so it’s not like I’m forever alone or anything,”

“I do like kissing you,” Roman muttered. “I just… I don't know,” Roman trailed off. He really didn’t know. Maybe he just wasn’t that into the casual thing? He did enjoy the casual thing. But Roman was always a romantic at heart and always hoped a prince charming would come sweep him off his feet. There was no reason Virgil and Janus couldn’t be that prince charming, but they’d never done anything that made Roman swoon. They usually snarked at movies and complained about work.

“Yikes, no need to rub it in. I know I’m a piece of shit who isn’t good enough. I’m too scared of life, so I ducked out ages ago. You deserve someone who isn’t always stoned and stuff like that,” Virgil shrugged. Roman didn’t agree with getting high as soon as one got off work, but he never blamed Virgil for wanting to, either. Roman had been spectacularly bad at communicating that, apparently. Good thing it was piece of shit hours, because he somehow felt worse. He didn’t think that was possible.

“I don’t think you are piece of shit, and I’ve certainly never said it, either. And I _do_ like you,” Roman sighed and shook his head at Virgil. Virgil continued to look nonplussed.

“I don’t need to hear you say it to know it. Just like how I disagreed about the quality of your work and you didn’t believe me. There’s a monster in our fuckin’ heads and it’s bigger and louder than all of us. So instead of being all _weird_ , we can just get stoned to shut it up and eat some truffles. Butterscotch body oil. Whatever piece of shit wine we can get at the corner store,” Virgil pulled Roman closed as they walked down the street.

“That sounds… pretty awesome,” Roman said, feeling a little more hopeful. “I really don’t think you’re a piece of shit,” Roman offered again. He didn’t like leaving things where they were, despite his interest.

“Can it, my liege. First rule of piece of shit hours is we don’t refute being pieces of shit. Sometimes you gotta be a piece of shit. The right now the difference between you and me is that tomorrow I’ll still be one,” Virgil said firmly. Roman shook his head but decided not to protest further. Virgil was clearly still stoned enough to not mind making a scene in public, but voi would have a panic attack about it when voi finally came down if Roman let it escalate. Voi didn’t like going out or being affectionate in public wouldn’t be within five feet of Roman without being at least a little high.

Virgil checked voids phone for the things Janus wanted as they entered the corner store. Voi grabbed a wipe to disinfect the handbasket before heading into the snack aisle. Roman made a beeline to the little selection of wines, determined to find something halfway decent. He eyeballed the cooler for any brands he recognized. It was mostly ones he recognized as garbage wines. He did manage to find two bottles of red that were passably drinkable, and the price wasn’t bad. Virgil came up with the handbasket full of chocolates, chips, some candy, and a thing of orange juice.

“Do you still subscribe to that theory that OJ makes the high better?” Roman asked, eyeballing the basket as he carried the wine bottles up to the front of the store.

“I mean, it’s a great excuse to get some nutrients in my body,” Virgil laughed. Roman really couldn’t argue with that. He pulled the juice out of the basket to pay for that along with the wines, and Virgil paid for all the snacks so they could split the costs.

Roman still felt tense walking back, even though he knew there wasn’t really anything to be tense about. Other than the fact that maybe Virgil was assuming the worst about their friendship, but voi didn’t want to listen to any protests. Virgil had described a really amazing evening. They had all the supplies in hand. Maybe that was just part of piece of shit hours. Roman's usual confidence and glitter were gone tonight. Virgil would probably know though, as someone who has a terrible opinion of voidself.

“Is still feeling like shit even though I’m _objectively_ about to have a good time a part of piece of shit hours?” Roman laughed awkwardly as he walked along.

“Oh, _definitely_. That’s why the need for weed. And the _good shit_ and not whatever you can get for twenty bucks at the other corner,” Virgil motioned with his head to an unlit abandoned and boarded up bank across the way. Roman shuddered and picked up the pace. Virgil and Janus didn't exactly live in the best neighborhood.

Janus was sitting with his legs primly crossed on the couch when they got back with their haul. He gave them a breezy smile when they entered, waving slightly and looking pleased.

“Hey, Jan,” Roman waved with his free hand and went to go put the drinks in the fridge.

“Evening, darling,” Janus smiled. “I’ve got a hit loaded up for you. Guests first,” Janus said, motioning to the bong on the coffee table.

“Thanks. Are you going to join us?” Roman asked hopefully.

“If you’ll have me,” Janus smirked knowingly. He probably knew Roman wanted him there and was just being polite. Virgil dropped everything on the counter unsurreptitiously and bent over the back of the couch to give Janus a kiss hello.

“I’d _love_ to have you,” Roman smiled flirtatiously and bent over the other side to kiss Janus’s cheek after Virgil turned back around to the counter. Janus passed over the bong and lit it for Roman to take a hit while Virgil went into the kitchen to chug some orange juice. Roman did his best, but he wasn’t exactly practiced and ended up coughing. Janus snickered at him and took a hit while Roman went to go get a glass of water for his extremely raw throat, passing Virgil to get the water filter in the fridge. Orange juice would just burn his throat more right now. He grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and had to down two full cups to soothe his throat. Virgil was pulling like a champ on the couch when he came back.

“You want to give it another shot, Roman, or wait it out?” Janus asked, leaning back to look up at Roman.

“I’ll try again,” Roman shrugged and sat down between the two. Virgil passed off the bong and held the lighter for him while he took another hit. He took a smaller hit this time, just in case. He’d stay the night like he always did when he joined them, so he wasn’t worried about driving, but he didn’t need to melt his brain or anything. Virgil took it back and finished the hit for voids ridiculous tolerance before putting the bong on the coffee table and taking out the empty bowl.

“So what snacks did you get?” Janus asked, putting his arm around the back of the couch behind Roman.

“Chips, your gummy snakes, truffles,” Virgil exhaled a puff of smoke. “They’re probably not the best ones, but I’m lookin’ forward to the truffles,” Voi smirked lazily and leaned against Roman. Roman could already feel his brain starting to slow down as he stared at the wall ahead of him. Thank goodness it was hard to take too much. Virgil and Janus would make sure he’d be safe if he got too weird. Roman leaned against Virgil took a deep breath. “Bong works _fast_ , huh?” Virgil chuckled and Roman realized he was pressing into Virgil and playing with his hoodie strings.

“Yeah,” Roman muttered. “Thanks. Monster’s quiet,” Roman said lazily and curled more into Virgil.

“I’ll grab the wine,” Janus volunteered, grabbing Roman’s free hand and dusting his knuckles with a kiss before getting up.

“So what do you think, my liege? You still want that massage?” Virgil asked silkily.

“I like it when you call me that, even when it's sarcastic,” Roman muttered and closed his eyes. “Yes, please,” Roman smiled at Virgil, and it was assuredly a doofy smile with how he was feeling. Virgil smirked and sat up straighter before pushing Roman over on the couch. Roman landed with a soft thud and laughed before sitting back up to take off his shirt and lie down. The couch was old and beat to shit, but honestly it was so unreasonably comfortable he could sleep on it. Roman settled in while Virgil came back.

“It _definitely_ needs to breathe,” Janus said, coming back into the living room with a few wine glasses and the open bottle. “Not the _worst_ gas station swill I’ve ever drank, though,” He chuckled.

“You’re welcome,” Roman smirked smugly. Virgil leaned in to kiss Janus before he cracked open the bottle of body oil and the butterscotch smell hit Roman’s nose right away.

“Holy shit, that smells _good_. Tell me you picked out butterscotches at the store,” Roman asked desperately, because that smell made him want to eat one right away.

“I had to. I mean it’s _technically_ edible body oil, but drinking it isn’t the best idea and it smells too delicious,” Virgil said blithely.

“Voi speaks from _experience_ , of course,” Janus snickered.

“Oh, shut up,” Virgil stuck voids tongue out and turned on some music. It was some smooth R&B as prophesied. Virgil sat on Roman’s butt and poured out some oil in his hand and heated it up between his palms before moving in a wide motion across Roman’s entire back. Roman melted completely and garbled out some nonsense words as Virgil started massaging him. Janus sat on the floor in front of Roman and unwrapped a butterscotch slowly, then popped it in Roman’s mouth.

“You’re going to _kill_ me,” Roman moaned and sucked on the candy appreciatively while getting a back massage.

“Sound like fun,” Janus smirked and slowly slipped a butterscotch into his own mouth, keeping a smoldering eye contact with Roman that set his face on fire. Janus looked amused by the reaction, though.

“It’s all part of our evil schemes,” Virgil leaned down and whispered in Roman’s ear. Roman got goosebumps across his skin.

“ _Whatever_ it is, I completely agree. I’m yours,” Roman sighed pleasurably, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth of Virgil’s hands all over his back.

“That was easy,” Janus chuckled. “Butterscotch kiss?” He asked and leaned close to Roman’s face. Roman nodded lightly and Janus planted a tender kiss on his lips before moving in for a deeper kiss. If Roman’s brain had absolutely any functionality left in it, Janus’s sugary kiss completely removed all of it.

“Don’t get him too worked up or we can’t be all romantic and shit in the candlelight,” Virgil chided and worked on Roman’s shoulders.

“I don’t care,” Roman murmured against Janus’s lips when he pulled away.

“Too bad,” Virgil hissed quietly against his ear and caused another fresh wave of goosebumps. Janus got up and lit the candles on the table with the lighter from earlier and switched off the living room light. Virgil massaged Roman’s back for a few more minutes in the dim light and Roman relaxed deeper than he felt like he had in years. “Feeling any better?” Virgil asked, slowly sliding his hands back down Roman’s back to sit back.

“Leagues. Oceans. Lightyears,” Roman said appreciatively. “You’re an angel in black. A siren to my _doom_ , that I will _happily_ crash my ship into the jaunty rocks for,” Roman cooed. Virgil laughed and climbed off of Roman. Voi helped him sit up on the couch.

“You’re so weird, beautiful,” Virgil purred and reached up for Roman’s face. Roman leaned into Virgil’s palm and let himself be drawn closer for a tender kiss that felt like fireworks in his chest.

“After the massage and the kisses I’m not sure I even needed the weed,” Roman said softly as Virgil pulled away. Janus sat on the couch next to Roman and pressed the now filled wine glass into Roman’s hand before passing one to Virgil as well.

“Nonsense, then how would you appreciate this cheap chocolate?” Janus asked lightly, pulling at the edges of the wrapper on a truffle and pressing it to his lower lip before pushing it into his mouth. Roman moaned with delight. It was much more delicious than it had any right to being for the cost.

“I concede,” Roman chuckled as the last bit melted on his tongue. Janus held a truffle in his teeth and Virgil tittered before leaning in and stealing a kiss to take the truffle. The kissing right next to Roman’s face was surprisingly intense to watch, and he had to sip his wine just to keep from overheating.

“So, darling, overworking yourself, or under-appreciated?” Janus leaned against Roman on one side and Virgil came in on the other. Cuddles when you are completely relaxed and stoned are otherworldly. He took another sip of wine that was more decent than he remembered. Though, maybe that was also the weed.

“Both, maybe? I don’t know. Under-appreciated makes it sound like I’m being a _brat_ or something. I don’t feel like I am being bratty. It’s just so hard to get validation in creative fields and I feel like I’m sick of trying. I’m not throwing a fit or anything, just tired of the effort with no return,” Roman huffed slightly, but he didn’t feel like he was capable of being upset right now. Not while sandwiched between two cute people who were dead-set on spoiling him.

“There’s nothing bratty about feeling under-appreciated,” Janus kissed Roman’s temple.

“Thanks,” Roman muttered and sipped his wine again. Virgil basically slithered up under his arm to steal another kiss. The three of them enjoyed another truffle as they worked on their wine in the candlelight.

“You know what’s fun?” Virgil smiled mischievously as voi put a butterscotch in voids mouth.

“Hmm?” Roman hummed curiously and looked to Virgil. Virgil came in and kissed him deeply, and by the time they both came up for air, Roman had the butterscotch melting in his mouth.

“That,” Virgil smirked. Roman smiled and pecked Virgil’s forehead as he enjoyed the gifted candy. They laid closely together and sipped their wine in the candlelight, and Roman struggled to find anything bad in the entire world while enveloped in their warmth.

“You _know_ darling, if you want to feel more appreciated we can do this more often,” Janus murmured gently as he handed Roman another truffle to delight in. Roman plucked it out of Janus’s fingers with his teeth and smirked to Janus, who raised his eyebrow in interest.

“ _Jan_ ,” Virgil groaned and shot Janus a warning look.

“ _What_?” Janus asked, sounding every hint of innocent that he probably was not. Roman laughed as he watched them.

“I mean it can’t be spoiling _me_ every time, that’s unfair,” Roman shook his head humorously.

“You’re welcome to give me a massage and tell me I’m pretty, I won’t stop you,” Janus smirked and reached around to hug Roman around the waist. Roman leaned into it and pressed his head against Janus’s neck happily.

“Jan, stop it,” Virgil pouted and crossed voids arms. Roman looked up with a quizzical face. He wasn’t sure what Virgil was objecting to.

“I’m just _saying_ ,” Janus shrugged and kissed Roman’s ear. A shiver went up his spine and discombobulated him momentarily.

“You know he doesn’t- never mind,” Virgil huffed and leaned away from Roman, looking upset.

“I don’t _what_ , Virgil?” Roman asked and pulled Virgil back to kiss voids hair. Voi flushed slightly and downed the rest of voids glass of wine.

“You don’t like us like that,” Virgil muttered quietly. Roman handed off his glass of wine to Janus, who released Roman’s waist. Roman pulled Virgil in for a kiss; one that he tried his damnest to communicate his feelings with since he was clearly failing with words. He ran his hand through Virgil’s hair and slid under voids shirt. Virgil returned the passion just as amorously after a moment of hesitation. Voids hands glided across Roman’s back affectionately while they kissed. Roman slid down to Virgil’s neck and voi moaned softly as Roman kissed and nipped at it. Virgil looked absolutely dazed when Roman came back up with a smug smile.

“I wanted to be swept off my feet. But you’ve left me in _orbit_ and I don’t plan on coming down,” Roman said and softly held Virgil’s face, looking into voids eyes affectionately.

“Ro, I’m too stoned to follow your wordy nonsense, what in the world are you saying?” Virgil furrowed voids eyebrows.

“I’m saying let’s never stop. Piece of shit hours are over because you took me out of the gutter and launched me over the moon. When I wake up and leave tomorrow, I come back and take both of you on a date to pay you two back for tonight. And I show you you’re not a piece of shit still in the light of day. And then I ask you both out when I’m not stoned because you’d never believe me while I was, which is good of you,” Roman leaned in to kiss Virgil on voids forehead again, as tenderly as he could.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” Virgil looked to Roman suspiciously when he pulled back.

“Well, whether or not you believe me, we intended to have fun tonight. And I believe I owe Janus a kiss if you would like to join me,” Roman raised his eyebrow and pulled Virgil close in temptation.

“You do,” Janus purred and leaned past Roman’s shoulder to kiss Virgil’s head before planting a kiss on the nape of Roman’s neck. Virgil smiled up to the pair of them hopefully and got up to come around behind Janus and wrapped voids arms around Janus’s chest before kissing the side of his neck. Roman turned around and ran his thumb along Janus’s jaw before leaning in, intending to kiss Janus so hard he’d look just as dazed as Virgil did.


	2. To Be Saved (Prinxiety Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion is making their move and Virgil is helping Roman gear up knowing he won't make it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1,041  
> Triggers: Death Mention, Guns, Needles, Betrayal (kind of)  
> Characters: Virgil, Roman  
> Ships: Prinxiety  
> Universe: The last of the rebellion  
> Genre: Angst

“Today… Today is the _day_ , huh,” Virgil swallowed heavily while he watched Roman put on his armor. Virgil’s tongue was strangely dry and the knot in his chest must have been 8 times the size as usual. The day came too soon. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. There’s only a short window of opening to get to him, but I’ve been training for this for weeks, it’ll work. I promise,” Roman gave a weakly reassuring smile and nodded to Virgil while he zipped up his vest and picked up the next layer of protection. He needed enough to get there, but everyone knew he would not make it out alive.

There was a big argument over who would do it. They had crushed the rebellion at every angle and there were only a few members left. And Roman, as the strongest physically but the weakest at the infrastructure management in the coming time, had volunteered to go. It made sense when they voted. Not that any face was happy when they did, and all the hands were hesitant. But they all agreed in the end that Roman was the best choice.

But Virgil had been helping him train and getting closer to Roman. Seeing who Roman really was, instead of just the loud and determined member of the aristocracy that turned in favor of the people. He had what people needed after a major power shift. An enormous heart. A warm smile. Showmanship. Charm. The ability to dream big despite shit circumstances. Even a working knowledge of the bureaucracy in place, which Virgil thinks was an undervalued skill when they voted. Their old methods were all tainted and flawed, but knowing the systems in place would make it easier to transform them. It… didn’t make sense anymore. None of it made sense.

The vote was wrong. It had to be wrong. And maybe Virgil couldn’t take seeing him go with the knowledge he’s never coming back. And maybe Virgil was an idiot and finally dropped his barriers enough to make a friend instead of just an ally. And it was the worse possible person to do that with, as it was someone who signed his own death certificate a month ago. But Virgil did, and he was here, watching Roman get geared up to go take a life and die trying. Virgil sniffed and rubbed his nose.

“Hey, _hey_ , it’s going to be okay Virge. I’ve got this. Things will be better for everyone,” Roman said, putting a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil shook his head. He couldn’t do this.

“Please don’t go. We _need_ you. We’ll find another plan. _Please_ ,” Virgil quietly pleaded with him, taking hold of Roman’s hand resting on his shoulder.

“It has to be done. It took this long to find an opening in his security, Virgil. There are no other choices. I knew what I was signing up for when I volunteered. And I know those security holes, the layout, and the guard’s schedules by heart. And I’ve been training to move quickly and shoot with precision. I’m not backing down,” Roman said firmly, sounding proud of himself. But this wasn’t something to be proud of. This was a tragedy!

“But there’s no way _out_ , Roman! The security flaw is the only way in, but it can’t be used to escape!” Virgil shot, gripping Roman’s arm on his shoulder with both hands.

“I _know_ that. You knew that when you voted. Everyone knew that. But this has to end,” Roman said resolutely and reached his other hand up to hold Virgil’s. Virgil swallowed heavily and nodded. He knew Roman was stubborn. He knew deep down he wouldn’t change his mind. But it would have killed him if he didn’t try.

Virgil sighed and released Roman’s arm. Roman nodded back with a bright smile he had no place sharing with Virgil. Not when he was marching to his death. The fact that he could smile that genuinely in the face of his literal demise was all the more reason Roman shouldn’t go. But there was no stopping him now, the fucking idiot. 

Virgil turned away and went to his field kit to prep an adrenaline shot for Roman for an emergency. The vials gleamed at him under the harsh lights in the bunker. Virgil reached out for the amphetamines, but his eye caught on the sedative right next to it. Virgil shot a glance to Roman equipping his gun harness. He shook his head and reached out for the vial and a syringe. There was no turning back now.

“Roman,” Virgil looked up hopefully to him, shifting closer.

“I’m going, Virgil,” Roman said firmly, his face stern and his mouth set in a hard line.

“I just… will you give me a hug goodbye?” Virgil said weakly, the tears in his eyes threatening to escape with every step closer. He had to do this.

Roman nodded and finished buckling up his belt. Virgil took a deep breath as he stepped forward into Roman’s open arms and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck.

“I’m so sorry,” Virgil murmured in Roman’s ear.

“It’ll be okay,” Roman reached around and rubbed Virgil’s back. Then Virgil sunk the needle in Roman and pressed down. “What the-” Roman shot, stiffening suddenly before his muscles went limp and he collapsed into Virgil’s arms. 

“It _will_ ,” Virgil said solemnly as he lowered Roman to the floor. 

“ _Why_?” Roman said weakly and struggled to keep his eyes open.

“I’m fixing the mistake we made. They need you more than me,” Virgil said, pulling Roman’s gun out of his harness and heading over to the equipment table to gear up.

“No,” Roman’s voice was barely above a whisper. Virgil reached down and slid the glove off of Roman’s hand before kissing his knuckles and sliding it on to his own.

“Then I need you to live more than I want to survive,” Virgil admitted quietly as he strapped himself into the body armor. Virgil watched Roman’s eyes closed with no remorse. He’d been training Roman this whole time. Roman may be stronger, but Virgil was faster, and he knew what to do. And he knew exactly who he was doing it for. 


	3. Never Been... (Romantic Roceit Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2,006  
> Warnings: Kissing, Gay Panic  
> Characters: Roman, Janus  
> Ships: Roceit  
> Universe: Generic College AU  
> Genre: _1000% Romantic Fluff_

Janus pulled off the dark winding drive into the dirt on the side of the road. Roman wasn’t sure what had possessed him to agree to go anywhere with Janus. He normally was so confident and good at putting up a mask. But around Janus? Undoubtedly the cutest boy in his English lecture? Possibly on campus? Roman was a mess. He knew he was a mess. Boys shouldn’t be allowed to be that hot. Somebody needed to draw a line. Roman couldn’t focus in the lecture the first time Janus sat next to him. He could focus even less after they started chatting. Well, after Janus started talking and Roman started nodding because suddenly his tongue wouldn’t work. The fact he managed to get in Janus’s car was almost an act of god itself.

“It’s here. You’ll love it, I promise,” Janus said silkily and looked Roman in the eye. Roman’s face grew hot every time Janus did that. There was no way Janus didn’t notice, but he never brought it up. He was probably used to seeing it, he was so damn hot. “Come on,” Janus smiled and brushed his hand across Roman’s that was gripping his knees. A little spark bit between them, but Janus didn’t act like he felt it. He got out of the car and Roman followed suit after a moment of staring after him, unable to process the static shock.

Roman stepped out into the cool night air. It was dark out here on the hills. There were no road lights nearby to light the way. Just the wind and the trees. Roman could barely make out anything five feet away from him. It would be a little freaky if Janus didn’t seem so confident and self-assured. Janus climb up on to the hood of his car and held out his hand. Roman swallowed and took it, joining him on top of the car. The hood made a loud hollow noise when Roman climbed on to it. He was nervous about scuffing up Janus’s car, but Janus just smiled reassuringly. He shifted, and they both sat upon the highest part of the hood and faced out over the cliff-side Janus parked on.

Roman really _did_ love it. They were positioned over a lake next to the city. The lights from the city all bounced off the water in magical ways, making urban sprawl look like luminescent art instead of harsh reality. There were many different shimmering colors of light, even on the water. It looked like one lakefront house was having a party, with different colors reflecting off the water near the house every few seconds. The city was still alive and pulsing with motion. Lights on the road flying past and buildings and towers lit up with an amber glow. Roman leaned forward and grabbed his legs and kept looking around at the ever-changing landscape in front of him.

“If you like stars, you can also see them out here,” Janus said and pointed up in Roman’s peripheral vision. Roman leaned back to look up. Roman liked stars now. You could barely make them out in the city. But out here, they spread out like a glittery blanket and coated the sky in an otherworldly mystical glow. Some of them that shone brightly he might have recognized, but amongst the flickering pale glow of the thousands of others he had never seen before, it was like a whole new sky. Roman leaned back on his hands and stared up in wonder at the celestial marvel above him.

“You know, the stars out here are almost as bright and beautiful as your eyes,” Janus said softly and scooted closer to Roman on the hood of the car. Roman felt his entire face burn, and he was glad it was so dark out here that Janus couldn’t see how extremely affected Roman was by that compliment. Was Janus… interested in him? Why would Janus be interested in him? Roman was a wreck in nice packaging. He was great at acting okay and strong despite his insecurities, but he was nothing that someone like _Janus_ should be interested in.

“Are you _sure about that_?” Roman asked quietly, glancing out of the side of his eyes to Janus in the pale glow moonlight.

“I’m **very** sure,” Janus cooed, taking Roman’s chin and angled his face towards him. “Absolutely _stunning_ ,” He said with a knowing smile. Roman’s face somehow grew hotter if that was even possible. Was it possible to die from flattery? Roman might find out if this kept up.

“Um, _yeah_ , the view is something,” Roman said meekly, not able to tear his gaze away from Janus’s piercing look.

“I’m glad you are enjoying it. It’s one of my favourite places to be. I enjoy finding these kinds of secret places. What kinds of things do you like?” Janus released Roman’s face and angled his body towards Roman more. Roman was still reeling for a moment, but Janus just looked at Roman with interest instead of annoyance while Roman got ahold of himself. Well, as ahold of himself as he could manage in this situation. Which was not much.

“Art, poetry, music… you know… endeavors of the human spirit or whatever,” Roman replied much less eloquently than he would have liked.

“So you like romantic things?” Janus leaned forward towards Roman a little.

“I, um, yeah,” Roman muttered. He would love to confidently say he did and speak of the volumes of his interests. To gush about his favourite musical. To show Janus one of his paintings. To recite some poetry he had memorized to prove it. But He opened his mouth and nothing came out. So he closed it and kept meeting Janus’s intense gaze, unable to find any words, starting to feel lost in Janus’s eyes.

“So how do you feel about kissing, then?” Janus asked, and Janus’s hand slid closer to Roman’s, pressing gently into the side of Roman’s hand. His heart would have jumped into his throat when that happened, but Roman just stiffened. He didn’t want to admit it. He was 20 now. And despite all the love ballads he sang on stage or the passionate poetry he performed… “Are you okay?” He asked gently. Roman felt wound tighter than a music box that had been twisted too many times. Roman swallowed and nodded.

“Can I tell you a _secret_?” Roman whispered. He had no reason to whisper. They were alone out here. But he just couldn’t bring himself to say it louder.

“My lips are sealed and my ears are open,” Janus wrapped his hand around Roman’s on the hood of the car.

“I’ve never…” Roman tried and trailed off, finally pulling his eyes away from Janus and looking down in shame. He wasn’t able to say it. He couldn’t admit it. But the intended message was obvious.

“Would you _like_ to?” Janus said smoothly and Roman’s eyes shot back up, staring widely at Janus. He was smirking at Roman but didn’t make a move forward. Janus lightly squeezed Roman’s hands as his brain seemed to stop completely in its tracks. Did he really- was- no- he couldn’t- “I’d be happy to oblige,” Janus purred. He really- holy shit- what the fuck- oh my god! Janus leaned in halfway and watched Roman’s face glow at one thousand megawatts, but didn’t pressure him any while Roman sat there, completely frozen and unable to process this.

After a supreme effort, Roman swallowed and managed to nod. Janus smiled and moved closer to Roman. Janus grabbed one of Roman’s cheeks and pulled Roman millimeters away from Janus’s lips, letting Roman close the final gap. Roman closed his eyes and went in for the kiss. Fireworks. A chorus. His heart was pounding, but Roman didn’t care. It was like warm honey, hot electricity, completely familiar like home and completely unknown like the furthest reaches of outer space. Janus kissed Roman expertly. They moved slowly with each other, Janus’s hand gently cradling Roman’s face and slipping into Roman’s hand on the car. Roman took it, and they intertwined fingers while they kissed. Roman had reached out and held Janus’s waist without even realizing it, gently caressing his side. Janus slid his hand into the back of Roman’s head and Roman’s hand wandered up Janus’s back and they pulled each other closer. Roman could barely process what was happening outside of the fire in his heart and brain Janus was fanning with the kiss.

Janus and Roman finally pulled apart to breathe. Roman felt like he’d run a marathon, he was panting so hard. Janus had a very satisfied smile, and he pulled the pair of them down to lie back on the car, hands still grasping one another.

“Do you have an opinion now?” Janus smirked humorously.

“I- _yes_. Good,” Roman stammered out, still completely dazzled by the kiss.

“ _Just_ good? _Shame_ ,” Janus hummed, though he was still smiling.

“No! Great! Amazing! Life-affirming!” Roman blurted out, quickly correcting himself.

“You _do_ have a way with words,” Janus leaned in and Roman didn’t hesitate to kiss him again. This one was just as tender, but shorter. Which was good, since Roman was still trying to catch his breath from the first one.

“I, uh, you’re… _really_ good at that,” Roman muttered out. “You took my breath away,” Roman exhaled, still trying to get it back.

“I also enjoyed myself thoroughly,” Janus pecked Roman on the forehead and he was a blushing mess all over again.

“H-how many… how much practice have you had?” Roman asked, feeling embarrassed. “I mean, you’re so _good_ and it seems like _maybe_ you’ve kissed a lot, I don’t know, sorry,” Roman stumbled out quickly, realizing how that sounded.

“Zero,” Janus grinned slyly.

“Zero _what_?” Roman asked, feeling confused on top of completely discombobulated by that kiss and Janus and his proximity and the stars and, well, everything about this situation.

“You’re my first kiss,” Janus squeezed Roman’s hand in his.

“ _No way_ ,” Roman said incredulously, furrowing his eyebrows.

“How would you like to be my first _everything_ , darling?” Janus said and pulled Roman in closer. Okay, if it was possible to die from being flustered and flattered, Roman would be dead right now. Roman’s brain completely melted. He didn’t have one functional thought left. Just his heart and mind doing backflips at the very concept of being asked out. “Would you like to go on a date tomorrow evening? My treat,” Janus offered smoothly after a long pause of Roman staring at him wide-eyed like a deer in headlights. Roman nodded furiously, unable to form words at this point. Janus had completely destroyed Roman’s mind and stole his heart. Janus pulled Roman in for another kiss and they kissed amorously under the heavenly glow of the cosmos, finding themselves in each other. The urgency of the kisses never rose, but the passion did, leaving them both breathless and longing for more. Roman was very glad he wasn’t driving because he’d be drunk off of Janus’s lips for days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to know how wonderfully eloquent I was when I came up with this idea at 4 in the morning, here it is:  
> Roman is chilling and talkin gwith his friend janus who he tots had a big gay crush on cuz he’s so suave and flirty and roman things like janus is so worldly and stuff. and he ends up admitting that even at his age (idk make em college age) he’s never been kissed. and janus is all condifent ant stuff and he’s like “qwould you like to try it just to know what it feelts like” and roman nods and is all nervoux and they’re bot like wow and romans lile “so how many poeple have you kissed before me what number am I” and janus just smirks and romans like “seriously I wan tot know” and janus just kissed roman again and says “zero, want to be my first everything?” and roman’s brain melts and he’s questly lik e “yes” and now it’s gay and life is okay again thanks for comking to my ted atlk shy romanic roman w/ confident suave janus is assuradely like a ship people get behing LET THEM FUCK no wai t

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns, incoherent screaming, quotes you just liked, and memes all welcome in the comment section below. Even an extra <3 kudos is greatly appreciated! Feel free to throw me a prompt over on tumblr!  
> story discord: <https://discord.gg/yGE8nEx>  
> updates/sanders sides tumblr: [@onthevirgeofdestruction](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/onthevirgeofdestruction/)  
> 


End file.
